


Foolish Games

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Forced Consent, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: A normal run leads to much more as Ryuji encounters Akechi in an unexpected place, and for the first time realizes that maybe being bi isn't such a bad thing after all.But Akechi's past and circumstances won't allow them to be together for more than a single night.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Foolish Games

The run started off like any other; Ryuji followed his normal path around his building, towards the nearby park.

Once there, he had several paths to choose from, and he allowed his feet to choose one at random, heading towards the heart of the city.

As he approached, he headed towards a vending machine to grab a drink, then hurried towards the public toilet he always used when taking this path.

Only, they were closed due to vandals spray painting every stall, and he groaned as he cast about for an alternative.

An alleyway yawned open to his right, and after checking that no one was around, he entered. Unzipping in public always made him feel shy and nervous, so he double checked that he was alone before ducking behind a crate.

Quickly, he unzipped, his bladder so full he fell out of his pants at half mast, his modestly large cock bobbing heavily as the flow started.

So great was his relief, Ryuji almost missed the sound of approaching footsteps. "Sakamoto-san?"

"Huh?" He spun around, spraying the wall with a long arc of piss. "Akechi?"

"Oh! Forgive me I didn't realize you're busy." His eyes dropped south then back up to meet Ryuji's eyes as he laughed sheepishly.

"The bathrooms closed…" Ryuji turned bright red.

"I am aware." Akechi stepped closer as he unzipped his own pants, pulling out a cute cock much smaller than Ryuji's, not seeming to care that he was being watched by another boy.

"Hey! You can't do that here? What if a girl sees you?"

"It won't be the first time. Oh, do you not have any experience with girls, Sakamoto-kun?" Ryuji huffed and looked away, noting as he did that their streams were crossing midair. "Or could it be that you bat for the other team? Do you want to touch my cock? Hold it for me while I piss?" His voice went deep and sultry.

"I… I have to go!" As soon as he could, Ryuji shoved his cock back into his pants, his feet already moving before he had even finished zipping back up, Akechi blinking in surprise as he ran away.

"That arrogant little… no way I wanna hold his cock. I ain't gay!" Ryuji fumed so hard he barely even noticed his feet taking him home until he was standing outside of his building once more.

Only, it wasn't exactly true. He wasn't gay, he was bi, and every now and then the gay part of his mind woke up.

At that moment, all he wanted was to be back in that alley, and wrap his hand around that adorable little cock.

Shaking the thought off, he unlocked the door and went inside.

* * *

  
  
  


"Huh?" The smile gracing Akechi's lips turned sadistic the second the blond was out of sight. "Well, this is interesting."

"Oh my! It's Akechi!" He tucked himself away before turning towards the feminine voice.

"You caught me. I guess someone as famous as I am should be more careful where I take care of business." He laughed and tried to pass the blushing girls.

"Wait. You just… yeah? Can we see it?" One of the bolder girls strode forward.

"I'm sorry ladies, but only those fortunate enough to get invited to my bedroom get that show." He winked and left as they melted, not seeming to recognize that he was insulting them.

“Awe come on! Take us home with you then! We’ll do anything you say.” She winked at him as she grabbed his arm.

“I have an interview to get to, I really must be going.” He shook her off, wishing he could slap her silly little face without getting in trouble, and he plastered on a plastic smile as he waved to the girls before retrieving his bicycle.

“Sakamoto…” The name slipped from his lips as he pedaled towards the TV studio, already dreading that evening, and the after hours business meeting Shido had asked him to attend.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was no good; nothing Ryuji could do drove away the gay thoughts. He had called Akira, and asked if they could do some training in Mementos, but that ended up only making things worse. If he wasn’t drooling over Joker’s super sexy thief suit, he was daydreaming about tugging down the zipper on Fox’s, and he was certain Yusuke was naked under there, since he had casually mentioned not liking to wear underwear when they had bathed together that one time.

“Come on Skull! Focus!” He muttered to himself under his breath as the Mona-bus rammed into yet another Shadow, and they entered another battle; but the motions of combat did little to soothe him, and seeing Akira and Yusuke all sweaty was only riling him up more.

After only an hour, Akira called the trip done, and the second they were back in the real world, he pulled Ryuji aside.

“What’s troubling you?”

“Whatcha mean?” Ryuji was unable to meet Akira’s eyes.

“You called for a Mementos trip for a reason, but you seem even more frustrated now than you did on the phone. Talk to me, what’s going on?” Akira’s voice was full of nothing but gentle concern, and Ryuji made up his mind.

“Okay, fine, but not here okay?” Ryuji had no idea how Akira would react to him talking gay, but he knew that he needed to talk to someone, and Akira was his best friend for a reason. More bound them than just the Metaverse and Phantom Thieves.

“Let’s go to Leblanc then. I had Futaba remove all spyware from the attic; we can talk privately there, and I know Sojiro won’t mind.” Akira began to walk towards the train, then he stopped. “And know that you can talk about anything with me and I won’t judge you. That I promise.”

“I know, and Akira? Thanks for being such a good friend.” Ryuji smiled softly as he followed Akira onto the train.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Akechi was stiff; though this was not his first rodeo, the feelings of shame never went away, and he had to fight the urge to cover himself as he entered Shido’s office completely naked from the waist down.

“Ah yes, please enter. I would like you to meet Mr. Morimoto, Mr. Shimada, and I believe you already know Mr. Yamada?” The three men were dressed alike, all wearing nondescript dark suits, and aside from Yamada being fat while the other two were much slimmer, Akechi had trouble telling them apart. Not that he needed to for what he was being paid to do.

“Akechi-kun, come, sit on my lap.” One of the men he did not recognize gestured for him to approach, and he knew from past experience that he had to obey without any hesitation, or else Shido displeasure in him would be immense. He had no desire to be tied down and beaten again, so he glided across the room and sat on the man’s lap.

“So, about my proposal…” Akechi tuned out all discussion; he was not there to participate in the negotiations; he was there to sway them in Shido’s favor, so he allowed himself to go limp as the man’s hands caressed his body.

“Suck it.” He was roughly shoved to the floor as the fat man he recognized from a previous after hours meeting shoved his plump little cock into his face, and he opened his mouth reflexively.

After that, the meeting went by in a blur of sound and sensation; cocks in his mouth, cocks in his ass, between his thighs, between his feet, in his hands, even behind his knees. Each act was more lewd, more perverse, than the last, and he had no power to stop even when he lost control of his bladder and pissed on the floor.

Only the fact that the man currently fucking his ass loved it and creamed harder than he had yet, praising Shido for having such a perfectly slutty slave as Akechi saved him from being beaten for the act.

At last, the deal was sealed, the contracts were signed, and the men zipped their pants and left.

“Are you satisfied, Shido-san?” Akechi was lying limp on a couch, like a broken, discarded doll.

“Are you an idiot? You ruined my floors! Go get the mop!” 

“Yes sir!” Akechi hurried to the nearest janitors room as fast as his abused body could move.

“Again?” He stopped at the unexpected voice.

“Yuuya?” He gasped as the man approached him.

“Goro, get out while you can.” He used his key to unlock the room. “What do you need today?”

“The mop. I accidentally pissed on the floor…” His head fell in shame.

“Why do you stay? Shido is not all powerful. You can still leave.” The janitor's hands were soft as he embraced Akechi gently.

“Will you run away with me?” Akechi looked up into straight eyes he knew could never hold any romantic love for him.

“You know I can’t; my wife could go into labor with our third child any day now. I can’t throw my family away for an under-aged boy, even if I did desire you that way.”

“Shido is my father; that’s why I can never escape him. Please, keep this between us.” He pulled away from the man who was very likely his only true friend, and took the offered mop. “I should get back before he wonders what’s taking me so long.” Turning his back on Yuuya, he filled the bucket and hauled both mop and bucket back to Shido’s office.

“Are you fucking him?”

“Huh?”

“That janitor. I saw you in his arms; are you fucking him?”

“Yes, I’m fucking him. We were just making plans to meet up at a love hotel so that his wife won’t know.” Akechi was too tired to fight, and so the lie fell easily from his lips.

“Fine, do as you wish. I don’t care who you bed so long as you can perform during these business meetings.” Shido let the topic drop as Akechi mopped up his mess.

Once Shido was satisfied that anyone who visited during normal business hours would have no idea what went on after hours was Akechi allowed to get dressed once more in the spare clothes he had in his bag, the feeling of having his cock covered once more almost stranger than walking around half naked had been; it felt like months had passed since he had last been decently dressed.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Here.” Akira pushed the soda into Ryuji’s hand before sitting down with his own cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” Ryuji stared into the glass for a long time, wondering how to begin.

“Ryuji, can I ask you something?” Slowly, Ryuji nodded, so Akira continued. “Is this about you liking boys?”

The glass slid from Ryuji’s hand to shatter on the floor. “Shit! Sorry. What? How?” Ryuji’s eyes were huge as he looked up at Akira.

“Is everything okay up here?” Sojiro stuck his head into the attic, alarmed by the sound of shattering glass.

“Yes, I just startled Ryuji and he dropped his glass. I’ll go get the broom.” Akira hurried downstairs to get the cleaning supplies, and give Ryuji a chance to collect his thoughts.

“Akira, how did you know?” To Ryuji’s surprise, he found that he was on the verge of tears.

“Akira!” Sojiro called up the stairs. “There’s a fresh glass of soda on the counter. I’m locking up; be careful cleaning up the glass, but if you need it, the first aid kit is beneath the sink in the bathroom.”

“Understood!” Akira called back, and a few seconds later the sound of a key turning in a lock drifted up to them.

“I knew because I’ve flirted with you, and you flirted back.” Akira swept the glass into the dustpan, and carefully bagged it before mopping up the spilled drink.

“You’ve what?!”

“You never noticed? That explains why you never picked up on my hints. I don’t love you, but I would love to go to bed with you.” Akira shook his head. “At least, I did before I started dating Yusuke.”

“Akira…” Ryuji threw himself into his friends arms, crying softly.

“Whoa! Ryuji? Is everything okay?” His arms gently encircled his friend.

“I’ve hated myself for so long for being bi, and I… I never thought you would understand!” Ryuji pulled away, wiping at his eyes. “I’ve kept this inside for too long. My dad… he always spoke out against homosexuality, and so when I first noticed an attraction to a guy… all I could think of was his fists pounding on me. I haven’t even seen him since I was five or six, and…”

“Shh… Ryuji, it’s okay.” Akira pulled Ryuji securely against him. “You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you; I won’t let them.”

“So when Akechi asked me if I wanted to touch his cock…”

“Wait, Akechi? When did this happen?”

  
“Oh uh… this morning. I was going for a run and I ended up having to duck into an alley to take a piss and Akechi caught me. He pissed with me and well… Is it wrong that I want to fuck him? I know he’s our enemy, but…” Ryuji looked down at his hands, hands that wanted to caress every inch of that mop-headed jerks body.

“Enemy? That’s a strong term. All he’s done is speak out against us.” Akira sighed. “No, if you want to be with him, you have my blessing. I don’t think he’s all bad; I have a feeling that he’s being used against his will somehow. Even if he ends up being the one behind the shutdowns, I don’t think his soul is evil. Maybe he needs someone like you to turn away from whoever is using and abusing him.” Akira squeezed Ryuji tight before letting him go. “Take a chance; maybe Akechi feels the same way about you.”

“You think so?”

“You know how I hang out with him in Kichijoji?” Ryuji nodded. “Your name has come up more than anyone else on our team; he asks about you every chance he gets. I don’t know exactly how Akechi feels, but I do know that what you feel isn’t unrequited. He likes you more than he wants to admit.”

“I hope you’re right about that.” He jumped as his phone beeped. “Oh shit! It’s my mom; I was supposed to be home an hour ago! I need to run, but Aki? Thank you for understanding. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“I do know; I can see it in your eyes. Remember, I’m here for anything you need, including a shoulder to cry on.” Akira grabbed Ryuji’s hand, squeezing gently.

“I know.” Ryuji smiled before pulling his hand away, and running out of the cafe after Akira unlocked the door for him.

He did not see Akira watch him until he was out of sight, a worry creasing his brow.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


For the second time in a row, his feet found the same path, and as he ran, he hoped the bathrooms would still be closed for cleaning. They were.

He ducked into the alley, and stopped short.

“Sakamoto?” The word came from the opposite end of the alley.

“Akechi…” He stepped up beside the brunet behind the same crates as before. “Is your offer from yesterday still open?”

“Offer?”

“You asked if I wanted to hold it.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. Yes I want to hold it.”

Akechi glanced behind him. “Not here. Can you hold it? I know of a love hotel a few blocks away.”

“I can hold it.” He brushed hair out of Akechi’s eyes. “Did Akira tell you…?”

“Kurusu? He hasn’t texted me in almost three weeks.” Akechi frowned.

“Oh. It’s nothing.” He followed Akechi out of the alleyway, though by the time they had checked into the hotel, he was almost dancing from desperation, and Akechi was more than a little squirmy himself.

“I can’t hold it, get in the shower.”

“Should I undress?” Akechi was dancing now, the need to go was so strong.

“No; I want to unzip you. If we get our clothes wet, we can always take advantage of the hotel’s laundry service.”

“Ryuji…” He shuddered as his name fell sensually from Akechi’s lips as he moved into the shower, his hands already on Ryuji’s belt.

Lips met in a hungry kiss as they each pulled the others pants open, the kiss only breaking when hands touched flesh. “Ryuji…”

“Akechi…” As one, they let go, eyes watching the others stream as they crossed and mixed, piss splashing socks and pants. “Pee on my cock.”

“Goro. My name is Goro.”

“Goro, please.”

“Okay.” He nodded as Ryuji aimed his stream higher until his piss ran over Ryuji’s cock.

“Goro, are you okay?” Hands brushed his hair back once more.

“I’ve done so much for this one man… sexual favors. Never for him, but for men he needs to bribe. This would normally make me feel filthy… I made those comments yesterday out of a need for punishment. I don’t deserve to feel this good right now. I think I love you, Ryuji.”

“I love you too, Goro.” He kissed Akechi, letting go of his cock, not caring as the last stream of piss soaked into his pant leg. “Let me cleanse you of whatever it is you need to be cleansed from. Starting with a shower.” 

“You don’t understand! We can’t be together. This has to be just for today!” Akechi’s eyes were wild. “I can’t disobey my father!”

“Your father is the one making you service other men?” Ryuji had never felt so disgusted in his life.

“He abandoned my mother before I was born; he doesn’t know I’m his son. I’m a useful tool, and that’s all I am to him.”

Ryuji kissed Akechi; kissed him again and again until Akechi had melted into his arms. “I’m not asking for forever; I’m okay with taking this day by day. Until whatever is keeping you from me goes away.”

“You’ll quit the Phantom Thieves for me?”

“No I… WHAT?! How do you know that?” Ryuji stared at Akechi in shock.

“I know who every Phantom Thief is. Akira Kurusu, Yusuke Kitagawa, Futaba Sakura, Makoto Niijima, Ann Takamaki, Haru Okumura, and the cat, Morgana. And you. Please, don’t ask me how I know, I can’t tell you, not yet. But trust me when I say that I have no intention to move against you. The last thing I want is to see you arrested. I also know why you can’t quit; not for me, not for anyone. Only Akira Kurusu has that kind of power over you, as your leader, and he needs you so he’ll never ask you to quit. It’s not his style. But as long as you are a Phantom Thief, we can’t be a couple.” Akechi’s eyes begged Ryuji to understand.

“Why do you hate the Phantom Thieves so much?” Ryuji was torn; he wanted Akechi desperately, but he would not, could not, do anything that hurt the group.

“I don’t! I admire the Phantom Thieves! But you stand in my father’s way, you keep him from realizing his vision. He’ll do anything to get to you; he’ll even kill me if it would mean caching your leader! Keeping my distance is the only way I can protect you!”

Whenever Akechi lied, Ryuji felt something resonate in his core, but that resonance was absent. “You’re telling the truth, right?”

“Why would I lie about this? There’s no way my father can know what we are saying or doing! First thing I did was activate a signal scrambler; any hidden cameras or microphones in this room were fried within seconds. I’m not lying to you; I would never lie to you about this!”

Ryuji studied anguished eyes, and decided to believe him. “Okay, day by day it is. Nothing official, but I don’t want this to be our only meetup. Can you get a burner cell? We can meet in secret; I can trust Akira to cover for us.”

“That I can do.” Not another word was spoken as Akechi devoured Ryuji’s mouth as he was pinned to the wall; Ryuji shuddered with need as his hands tore at Akechi’s clothing and felt Akechi’s hands do the same.

At last, they were both naked, and the shower started with a hiss, washing piss, sweat, and cum from their bodies as they came down, and realized they had cum without hands touching cocks. “What…?”

“It’s called frooting; our cocks rubbed together until we came.” Akechi’s voice was breathless. “Now, shall we shower and move this to the bed?”

“Yes.” Ryuji washed every inch of Akechi’s body, and felt Akechi do the same to him. By the time they fell onto the bed together, any lingering hesitation at lying with a boy had left, and his fingers were steady as he prepared Akechi.

“Does this hurt?”

“No, but use a condom. Most of the men I’ve been forced to lie with haven’t worn one. I don’t know if I’m clean or not…”

“Goro…” Ryuji nodded as he reached for one of the condoms he had been given when checking them in. “How…?”

“Never worn a condom before?”

“No, I’ve never had sex before, so I never needed to wear one.”

“Give it to me. You put it on like this.” Ryuji whimpered as Akechi smoothed the condom onto him. “Is it too tight?”

“No, I’m fine.” Ryuji lay down on top of Akechi’s back, kissed him, and lined himself up, sliding right in.

“Ah…” Akechi moaned, his ass raising and falling in time with Ryuji’s thrusts, a stream of lewd sounds he had never made before pouring out of him.

“You feel so good.” Ryuji kissed and caressed him everywhere he could reach.

“I’ve never felt like this… this is the first time sex hasn’t hurt for me, and you aren’t exactly small, Ryuji.” He twisted around until his lips found Ryuji’s, and Ryuji’s hand slipped underneath them to stroke Akechi’s cock.

They came at the same time, lying together on the bed for a long time afterwards, just enjoying the moment, until the front desk called to tell them that the time they had paid for was used up.

“I’ll call you when I get that burner cell.” Akechi whispered as they dressed in the clothing they had somehow remembered to send to the laundry and had just been returned to them.

“I’ll be waiting.” Ryuji gave him one last kiss as he hurried off.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Akechi walked away, feeling more conflicted than he ever had before. For the first time having sex made him feel clean rather than dirty, and he wished his first time could have been with Ryuji, rather than forcefully torn from him at his fathers request.

“Ryuji…” He looked back, but the blond was already gone, and he knew it was better this way.

He dialed the number, with fingers numb with dread. “I’m sorry to disrupt your work.”

“What is it? Do you have an update on the Phantom Thieves?”

“I am no closer to figuring out who they are; but they went after Kunikazu Okumura, just as planned. They will be stealing his heart in two days.” His voice was the only thing calm about him.

“Very good; you know what to do.” The line went dead.

“Yes, father.” He whispered into the disconnected phone, then returned his cell to his pocket. 

For so long, he had been alone with his powers; the idea of others able to use Personas was still unreal to him, even though he had seen them all in action.

Had seen Ryuji’s joy as he summoned Captain Kidd.

For the first time, he wished things could be different; that he could by the burner, that he could team up with the Phantom Thieves for real. But that would never be.

In two days, Haru’s father would die by his hands, an act that Ryuji would never be able to forgive him for.

As he walked away, his tears fell unnoticed to the pavement, as he wished for all the things that could never be.


End file.
